Harry et son problème précoce
by Draggy-vampyre
Summary: Harry a un problème , assez intime... Heureusement que Draco est la, pour essayer de l'aider par tous les moyens...


Bonjour Bonjour :D

C'est mon premier grand **OS** que je mets en ligne, aussi vos avis seront les bienvenus =) Je pense que cette mini fiction sera étalée sur 3 chapitres

Bonne lecture :) **RATING M **

Septième année à Poudlard, Voldemort n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à ses lendemains de guerre, et les relations entre les élèves de Poudlard ont bien évoluées. Par exemple, Hermione n'est plus avec Ron mais avec Blaise, le Serpentard, tandis que le dit-Ron est avec Lavande Brown, pour la deuxième fois ( on soupçonne qu'elle lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour qui a des effets à très longue durée )  
Et le plus important, après les événements de la guerre, Draco et Harry Potter ne sont plus les princes de Poudlard ennemis, mais les princes de Poudlard amis. Bon amis même car ils sont assez proche pour se raconter des choses assez personnelles.

En parlant de Harry, le voila qui remonte du dortoir où se trouve Ginny Weasley, en courant, les joues rouges de honte. Mais pourquoi? Le manège n'échappa pas à un certain blondinet qui faisait sa ronde dans le couloir.  
Il suivit donc le dit Harry qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre, et se colla à la porte quand celui ci la referma violemment.

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE PAR MERLIN ! le brun hurlait littéralement contre lui même . Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi des choses comme sa , j'ai vaincu Voldemort, le pire sorcier, adepte de magie noire , et je suis pas foutu de garder mon SELF CONTROL devant une fille !

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche de l'autre coté de la porte. Ainsi donc le brun serait quelque peu précoce? Non c'est pas possible...

- Draco c'est bon je vois ton ombre en dessous de la porte, mais je t'en pris entre !

Ce fut au blond de rougir , surprit comme un gamin en faute, mais il ouvrit quand même la porte doucement, adressant un signe de la main silencieux à Harry.

Harry s'affala sur le fauteuil derrière lui.

- Draco j'ai un problème...

- J'ai cru comprendre oui...

- JE SUIS MAUDIT!

- Mais Harry ne dit pas sa, sa arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un moment de faiblesse et de se laisser partir trop tôt, sauf à moi car je suis parfait.

- Non mais Draco, c'est tout le temps comme sa , il suffit que une fille me touche à peine pour que hop, salut c'est bon sa suffit à la semaine prochaine!

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la dernière phrase du blond.

- Et t'as jamais rien essayer pour y remédier?

- A part l'aide de ma main droite, ou gauche parfois même , rien du tout.

- Hum hum.. Je peux peut être t'aider moi , trancha le blond, son regard dans celui de Harry.

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- C'est une blague Draco?

- Non je suis très sérieux, qui plus qu'un garçon peut conseiller un autre garçon, et puis maintenant on est assez proche tous les deux, je peux vraiment t'aider je pense à t'apprendre à te contrôler.

Harry assimila doucement les paroles de Draco et réfléchit un moment. Il est vrai que si Draco peut l'aider, cela n'engage à rien, et c'est tout bénéf' pour lui

- D'...D'accord mais deux règles , déjà pas touche à ma bouche et ensuite pas d'attouchement en dessous de la ceinture. Ok?

- ça me va très bien mon cher

A ses mots, Harry se lève, un peu gêné et vient se poser les mollets contre le lit.  
Le blond s'approche alors doucement de son ami pour le regarder avec des yeux perçants. Le brun, à ce regard sentit déjà une douce boule de chaleur lui traverser le ventre pour aller directement s'échouer sur son bas ventre.  
Draco prit doucement le visage de Harry entre ses mains pour effleurer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Alors, on va voir ce que je peux faire pour toi...Mais si tu n'arrives pas à te retenir, je partirai, même si je dois te laisser complètement frustré. C'est d'accord..Harry?

- Oui Draco...

Il n'en fallait pas plus au bond pour doucement embrasser la joue de Harry, des légers baisers papillons qui dévièrent sur son oreille, dont il saisit le lobe avant de le lécher, d'une façon très sensuelle.  
Harry de son coté tentait de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la douce torture que le blond lui infligeait car sinon il ne donnait pas cher de son Self control dans quelques secondes, et Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il voulait que les douces caresse de Malfoy continuent..  
Draco poussa légèrement Harry qui, en raison de sa position proche avec le lit,tomba dessus, avec un corps de jeune homme blond au dessus de lui.  
Mais quel corps blond! Il se mit à califourchon sur Harry et lui massa doucement le torse avec la chemise au dessus. Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa faire car il ne voyait pas de danger en un massage.  
Seulement, le blond, au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements descendait de plus en plus au niveau de la ceinture du brun, et appuyant plus fortement sur les hanches..  
Harry soupira doucement et reprit tout à coup connaissance quand il sentit les mains de Draco au dessus de son pantalon,où une légère bosse commençait déjà a se former.

- Si tu commences déjà à bander, dans cinq minutes tu es fini, essaye de te calmer, n'appréhende pas la suite des événements, conseilla le blond tandis qu'il s'allonge un peu plus sur Harry.

Le dit Harry hocha la tête et écarta les cuisses pour les replier vers lui afin que Draco puisse se mettre à genou entre elles, augmentant de ce fait la pression entre leurs bas ventres.  
Draco commença alors à défaire les boutons de la chemise du blond et a déposer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.  
La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre, son rythme cardiaque augmenta très rapidement, ainsi qu'une autre partie de son anatomie, qu'il tentait en vain de calmer. Les baisers du blond étaient trop sensuels, trop excitant, trop... Draco pour lui.  
Il tenta d'arrêter le blond mais celui ci ne se laissa pas faire et retira la chemise de Harry de sorte a se retrouver nez à nez à son torse dénudé.  
Il se redressa ensuite, et retira, d'un mouvement digne d'un Strip Teaser sa chemise, prit les mains d'Harry et les posa sur son propre corps.

- Touche moi Harry .. dit il d'une voix rauque qui fit réveiller encore plus la fierté du brun.

Mais sans attendre il passa ses doigts habillement sur le corps du blond qui gémit doucement  
A l'écoute de ses gémissements Harry sentit une vive chaleur dans son bas ventre et il eu un hoquet de surprise . Non pas maintenant, non non non non ! Et alors que son membre ne demandait que la libération, il réussit à se calmer, se retrouvant par la même occasion très frustré.  
Draco n'avait rien louper du spectacle et voir Harry au bord de la jouissance l'avait quelque peu réveillé lui aussi, mais il était très surprit que ce dernier ait réussi à se retenir à la dernière seconde.  
Il se replaça donc à genou entre les jambes du brun et embrassa son cou. Le brun poussait maintenant des petits gémissements en retenant fortement et mentalement son sexe de se frotter à Draco car il savait qu'il serait fini.  
Mais les gémissements de Harry eurent pour effet d'exciter encore d'avantage le blond, qui lui ne pu se retenir d'onduler du bassin contre le sexe de son ami , frottant lascivement leurs deux érections  
De suite, il sentit le torse du brun se relever et sa respiration se couper, dans un long gémissement, avant que son corps ne retombe sur le matelas, telle une poupée de chiffon.  
Il venait de jouir, dans son pantalon , dans son boxer, sans qu'il y est eu de réels contact entre les deux hommes  
Draco , tellement surprit de cette jouissance inattendue, était encore entre les cuisses de Harry, qui reprenait laborieusement sa respiration.

- Je...Draco...Je suis désolé.. Pardon, bafouilla le brun en rougissant très fortement. Je..J'ai pas réussi a me retenir..

- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi Harry, dit le blond en se relevant et en enfilant sa chemise.

- Mais on peut recommencer, je te promet de faire encore plus d'efforts..

- Non, tu te rappelles, si tu ne te retient pas, je m'en vais. Donc Bonne Nuit Potter.

Sur ces trois derniers mots cru, du à la frustration aussi ressentie, le blond sorti de la chambre du préfet en chef des Griffondors.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla Harry pour lui même tandis qu'il retirai son pantalon et son boxer souillé pour aller prendre une douche

Voilàààààà =)

Je tiens déjà a remercier les filles qui me donne quelques conseils car j'en ai bien besoin et je m'applique à tous les utiliser =)

Etant nouvelle dans le monde de l'écriture, TOUTES les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, alors n'hésitez pas

J'essaye au maximum de corriger mes fautes mais parfois, certaines m'échappent, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le signaler.

Rendez vous dans la semaine pour le chapitre 2 :_** Il y a du progrès mais... **_

Et merci encore =)


End file.
